codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath (BF3 Story)
This is just a short story I had in mind set in the Battlefield 3 universe, revolving around the events of the Aftermath DLC March 15, 2014, 12:59 PM. Tehran, Iran Fighting went on for hours, Corporal Eric Westerfield kept firing his M240B. "Enemies coming in from the left!" said his squadmate, Private Vincent Ellis. Eric's squad held tight for the street between the Mall and the Construction Site. The Russian army kept putting pressure on his team. Next to Westerfield were his two other squadmates Christopher Myers and Marc Sonderby. A T-90A tank was about to eliminate his squad when the ground started shaking, buildings started to crumble and fall on top of both Russian and American forces alike. "Oh fuck--". Eric blacked out. March 15, 2014, 12:43 PM. Tehran, Iran Sergeant Andrey Popov and his squad were overlooking the Hotel, dug in behind sandbags, he turned to check his PKP Pecheneg. "Are we waiting for someone?" asked Private Pavel Lebedev. "Yes, the Americans, if they're stupid enough to drive through this road..." replied Corporal Konstantin Ryzhkov. "Shut your mouth, Ryzhkov, the past three days have proved so, we've set our ambushes, and they drive right through them" replied Private Georgy Kirelenko. "Hold up! We got something..." said Sergeant Popov. "Two Humvees, prepare to engage...". Then, all of a sudden, the ground shook. "Don't worry, it's a quick tremor, we're safe" Ryzhkov said. "Open fire!" yelled Popov. Ryzhkov looked down the iron sights of his RPG, aiming down on a Humvee then fired. The Humvee exploded. Bullets started raining as Russian Ground Forces fired relentlessly on American troops. Ryzhkov switched to his G36C and squeezed the trigger as he looked down the EOTech Holographic sight of his carbine, killing three targets. Private Lebedev aimed down his AK-74M, he picked two targets and he fired. Just as he was going to get his next target, the ground shook even more. "Blyat'!" he yelled. Trying to stay focused, he took a deep breath and picked his next target. "What the fuck is going on!?" he asked, as the ground shook more and more, he fell on the ground. "Keep it together, Pavel!" Kirelenko said. "Yes!" he replied. The firefight continued, then the ground shook even more intensely than before, the structures around the Russian squad toppled, falling on top of the battlefield. "Chyort!" cried Kirelenko, before a building fell on him and he blacked out. March 15, 2014, 1:46 PM. Tehran, Iran. Nothing was heard, just silence, not less than an hour ago, sounds of battle filled the streets of war-torn Tehran. Westerfield woke up, he was unable to move, a building had just fallen on top of him. ''What the fuck was that thought Westerfield, pushing aside two concrete girders that lied in front of him. "Fuck!" he said, struggling to push the girders away. "Is anyone there?" asked a familiar voice "Eric? Marc? Chris? You there?". "Vincent! Is it you? Get me out of here, please!" Eric said. "Eric!" Vincent pulled the girders, then reached out to get Eric. "Vincent, how glad am I to see you!" Eric cried. March 15, 2014, 1:57 PM. Tehran, Iran. Downtown Tehran was ravaged, brought to the ground. Aftershocks would still occur after the earthquake. A group of Russian survivors were scavenging supplies and looking for survivors.